Long Way Down
by The Purple Fairy Trixie
Summary: In a time of war you couldn't afford to have conscience, so they took hers away, they thought they created a monster, but they created somethng much worse A/U, Non cannon. Contains sex scenes and torture.
1. Chapter 1

She wanted everything she couldn't have, but when she got them she didn't want them any more. It was all game to her. They all realized that now. She was messing with their minds. They were vampires. They were superior to everyone. But her. She made you see and feel what she wanted you too. She got what she wanted and would play with it for a short amount of time before getting bored with it and discarding it like an unwanted toy. Then would go out and search for another shiny new object to play with. She had no remorse for what she did. She didn't care about the condition she left them in. she was a predator and they where her pray. She bended others will just to see how far she could push them before they snapped.

The worse part was I was to blame for what she had become. We expected her to be evil and so she was. She was the definition of evil and I had seen a lot of evil in this world. She had been broken. I had helped break her. She was too strong willed as was her conscience to be left unbroken in a time of war. She was a venerability that had to be stopped. And the only way for that to happen was she had to be claimed. Not many vampires do it. It is a large risk in itself. The vampire that is claimed can lose their ability to feel anything. Even a vampire can feel. I knew that better than most. But if you claim someone and they simply can not bear the thought of being owned by or someone they truly trusted had done the deed, they would lose their mind, their soul. Everything that made them human would be taken away, and left in it quake would be nothing more than a bloodthirsty shell of what once was and would never be again. She was not the girl I first saw walking into a field of newborn vampires smiling as if it were just another day. The girl that hit back and hit hard. She was a vessel that no longer had a crew.

**I have no idea what that was or how it came to be on my computer, but it was on there so I disided to post it, see what you all thought. It's confusing and complicated, but I kinda like it, so tell me if you want more.**


	2. How We Met

**JPOV**

I first met her two years into my vampiric life, Maria had given her to me as a gift and said I could do with her what I pleased. Her blood had smelt incredible and I was eager to just drain her, I had never intended to keep her, or for her to mean so much to me, but when I walked into that room and her emotions had hit me harder than a newborn out for blood I became intrigue by the purity of them. She had to have known why she was there and what we were, as I was sure Maria wouldn't have been discreet, but I felt no fear coming from her.

I hadn't realised it then, but I would only ever feel fear come from her once And that it would be last emotion I'd ever feel from her again. I was ignorant back then, lived to win the war and nothing more. Ironic really, she gave me my humanity back and I took hers from her. And for as long as my immortal life last, I will never forgive myself for that.

After I stepped into that room it only took me seconds to pin her up against a wall as I felt her emotions wash over me. The serenity, acceptance. It's like she knew she was going to die and accepted that. I think it was her strength that compelled me to bite down into her soft human skin and instead of taking, push my venom into her body, I could taste her sweet blood rushing into my mouth, tempting me to drain her. Her blood will always be the best blood I have ever tasted, but her emotions called to me louder, forcing me to stop.

The whole time as I bit down into her and even as my venom seeped into her body, her emotions didn't change. She hadn't even screamed, the only way I could even tell my venom was infecting her human blood was the slight jolt her body and a small shaky sigh that left her lips as I laid her carefully on the floor and looked her over for the first time. She had long dirty brow hair and pale skin, although not as pale as mine, She had a dark flush in her cheeks though and when I was finally looking into her deep brown eyes I finally got a glimpse of pain just before her eyes closed and she went almost completely still.

Those three day that she was changing were some of the longest I've ever lived and I didn't expect what happen the day that she did wake up. No one did.

**_I know I haven't updated in forever and it's super short, but I had a baby (yay!) so I didn't have much time to update, hopefully someone will read this haha. And I'll try to update more often, I tsk now it's still all a little confusing, but it's suppose to be that way xx_**

**_ps. I don't own Twilight or Jasoer unfortunatly :-p_**


	3. Waking Up

As the three days passed she didn't make a sound. Not one. I had stayed with her the entire time, not knowing why I could not bring myself to leave her side. And when her Red eyes opened for the first time, she was beautiful.

I expected her to attack, all the newborns I had changed before her had, but she didn't. Her emotions were just as calm as before her change and they left me utterly confused. The only change in her emotions had been disappointment and I learnt a few minutes later that it was disappointment that she hadn't died. Though she never did tell me why she wanted to die. I was amazed that she had complete control over her emotions, especially her blood lust, it was incredible and we realised in the days following her change, that her emotions weren't the only things she could control.

The second her eyes locked mine I felt as if I was drowning, her red eyes had looked me over with curiosity and slight anger, so different from her calm emotions just seconds before. I could never forget those first words she uttered to me, nor the look in her eyes as she said it. It was what caused the first crack in the wall I had built up around my humanity.

"Why did you not just kill me?"

Her words, even now still fill me with a deep sadness, of course the feeling I have doesn't even compare to the sadness I had felt coming from her that day as she said it. I had never meant to hurt her, even when I had know nothing about her, all I ever wanted was her happiness, her purity. I changed her for selfish reasons, but I could never regret changing her. Because in the beginning, I had actually made her happy. Even if it was only for a short time.

That had been the first and only time I ever felt sadness from her. And if it hadn't been so strong, I would have thought I imagined feeling it. I hated that she would never tell me why she felt the way she did, but she never showed that it had hurt her, so it was easy to pretend I didn't know that deep down she wanted to die, that something in her life before we met had her not caring if she lived or died.

Her eyes didn't stay focused on me for long, nor did she give me the opportunity to answer as she jumped up from the floor where I had previously laid her and was running out the door of the small shack we were in, I had followed behind her quickly, thinking I might loose her, but realising once outside she had stopped only meters from the shack where a group of newborns were training. I walked up slowly next to her as she watched them with fascination.

"I want to fight that one" her voice was soft, almost silent against the loud noises of the newborns battling, but I could hear it perfectly and looked in direction she was pointing to see Peter, one of my only friends here. He was already looking in her direction with that all knowing smirk of his.

"Are ya sure, darlin'? Peter can be a lil'... hard to beat" I answered, watching as Peter walked towards us. He always had an uncanny ability of just knowing what was going to happen, got him out of a lot of fights alive back then. Made him cocky though and an annoying fucker, but he kept me sane, as well as saving my life a few times.

"I'm sure" she confirmed, smiling at me brightly. I shook my head and cleared the field of newborns.

"The floors yours, darlin'" I told her, gesturing to the middle of the field.

"Thanks" she said walking towards the centre, she stopped about two meters from the middle facing Peter turning to me for a second "the names Bella, by the way" she told me with a wink.

**I know this ones short as well, but I did two updates in one day, so don't be mad! And it's not really a cliff hanger since we all know it was Bella anyways haha. I'll update as soon as I can promise :)**

**pps. I still don't own Twilight or it's characters. **


	4. Now

**Warning: **_Naughty language :P_

**ps. this takes place in Forks as if the Cullens had never met Bella.**

**Jasper POV (Present day)_  
><em>**

I slamed on the brakes as Edwards car came to a screeching halt, but at the speed I had been going the car still collided with his. I got out of the car slamming the door closed after me."What the fuck Edward" I growled out. But he didn't seem to be listening. I followed his gaze and saw the reason to his sudden stop.

A person stood in the middle of the road with their back to us. By the body shape and the long dark brown hair that hung in curls down their back I was guessing it was female.

"We need to leave" I heard Alice mumble next to me as she pulled on my hand. I could feel panic radiating off of her.

"We can't just leave her there" Emmett protested. I reached out with my gift feeling her emotions and almost fell to my knees, not because of the extent of her emotions, but the complete void there was in their place. I had felt someone block their emotions from me, but this was nothing like it, this was like she didn't feel any at all. I didn't even understand how she was even still standing.

As if reading my mind her shoulders slumped and started to fall to the ground. Edward caught her before she could hit it though and said "Someone call Carlisle, tell him to meet us at the house"

"Edward, no" Alice protested.

"You knew this was going to happen eventually, Alice" He replied "You've avoided it for long enough and I will not just walk away from her again" He took off towards the house before Alice could respond.

"Jaz-" Alice was cut off by the ringing of my phone, it was a message from Peter and only said two words.

_Follow Edward_

I shut my phone and slipped it back in my pocket "Emmett call Carlisle" I said and he nodded pulling out his phone "We'll talk later, Alice" I told her as she went to say something then took off in the direction Edward had gone.

When I got to the house Carlisle was already there and tending to what I could now see was young girl. She was pale, more so then us and was breathing heavily, her heart beat was fast, but steady, she mumbled something and it oddly sounded like 'Peter' I wasn't sure why that bothered me but it did.

"Who's Peter?" Rosalie asked from the door, looking at Edward with a bored exspresion.

"No idea" Edward answered "I can't see into her mind" the conversation died down then and everyone seperated in to different parts of the house, with the exception of Carlisle whom stayed to keep an eye on the girl and I found myself not wanting to be to far from the room, feeling drawn to it every time I was too far away that I couldn't hear her heartbeat.

A few hours passed and there was a comotion at the front of the house. I went outside to see none other that my brother Peter and his mate Charrlotte arguing with Alice. Well, Charrlotte was arguing with Alice, Peter was just standing there grining like an idiot. When he saw me he nodded and grabbed my hand pulling me into a hug.

"It's good to see ya brother" he said still watching Char and Alice.

"Yeah it's been a long time" I agreed "What are they arguin' about?"

"Bella, Of course" Peter answered.

"Who's Be-" I was cut off by a loud chrash comming from inside the house followed by a scream. We all ran into the house just as the girl jumped off the bed. Her eyes locked on Rosalie's, whom I'm guessing was the one that screamed and the her gaze landed on Peter.

Before anyone could react she threw herself at him. I was about to step in when I noticed that Peter was grinning. He spun her around in a cirle as she laughed and when Peter finally put her down Char gave her a tight hug.

"To answer your question, Jazz" Peter said grinning "This is Bella" The girl in question turned around to see who Peter was talking to a froze when her eyes locked on me. I could see the panic in her eyes and stepped forward as she stumbled back.

"Jasper?"

* * *

><p>This is from a story I'm no longer writting as it doesn't make sense haha. I like this part of it though, so I'm going to add other one and this one together.<p> 


	5. Her Gift

**_JPOV (1865)_**

I watched as they looked each other over, both with similar smirks on there face as they spoke in hushed tones too low for me to hear and I watched as her eyes clouded over for a second before she lunged at Peter. Even with my heightened sight I wasn't able to keep up with their fight and I found my self frustrated while trying to untangle the newborns and Peters emotions from Bella's. It only took one wrong move for the simple fight between two people to become more than that. Just one misplaced emotion that I overlooked and a newborn had been pushed into the circle distracting Bella, but not Peter as he was use to multiple people being around as he fought.

She took him down quickly, but while taking him down Peter had lunged at her, pushing her into a group of newborns and chaos followed. I shook my head and joined the now uncontrolled fight, locking eyes with Peter who was ginning widely, a knowing glint in his eyes. I rolled my eyes and looked away from him, taking down newborns as I looked for Bella, the fight only would have lasted for a few seconds when I felt myself stop. I felt couldn't even control my own body and with a quick look around, I noticed no one else seemed able to either. All except one. Bella.

She moved through the newborns grinning, a very Peter-like grin. She looked over at Peter, her eyes bright and I felt a growl try to make its way out of my chest. Wanting her to look away from him, but unable to do anything "Looks like you were right" she said looking around, her eyes found mine and I could move again, making my way quickly over to her and resting a hand on the small of her back, letting her pure emotions wash over me. She didn't have even one tear in her dress.

"I always am, sugar" he replied cockily, making her laugh. He turned his eyes to me, taking a quick glance at my hand on her back "feelin' a little possessive major?" He asked and I growled, but otherwise ignored him.

"Could one ov ya tell me what's goin' on?" I demanded.

"Mind control, Major" Peter answered simply and I felt my patience with him slipping.

"What he means is." Bella interrupted, before I can say anything "I have the gift of mind control, Peter explained it just before we started" so that's what they were talking about.

"So, you've done all this?" I asked, looking around at all the newborns and she nodded beaming at me "perhaps ya should undo it then?" I suggested taking my hand off of her and clasped both my hands behind my back.

"Of course" she answered and I watched as she closed her eyes in concentration, then suddenly the newborns started moving again, slowly coming to stand in three neat lines in front of her.

"She's gonna be one hell ov a soldier, ain't she, Peter?" I asked as he came to stand next to me.

"Yeah, something like that"

**_I don't like it, but it's just a filler. And Im sorry that it's short. I'll try to make them longer. _**


	6. Here To Stay

JPOV Present time

Everyone seemed startled by what she said, including me. I hadn't thought I'd ever met her before, but she apparently knew me, it may have been from Peter, but some how, I felt as if it was personal. Like I knew her. But at the same time I knew I couldn't have.

"Do I know you?" I questioned, somewhat hesitantly.

"No" she answered easily "of course not, Peter has told me about you"

"This won't end well, Bella" Charlotte said to her in a hushed tone.

"I don't know what you mean" she mumbled.

"She knows what she's doin', Char" Peter cut in standing between the two girls and throwing his arms around them both "I think introductions are in order. Bella, this is Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Alice and of course Jasper. Everyone, this is Bella"

Peter pointed everyone out as he introduced them and I couldn't help but notice her eyes lingering on Edward as he was introduced. I looked over at Edward to see him looking at her, feeling an emotion I couldn't understand. It was gone before I could analyse it further and he looked over to me with a small smile. My attention soon turned to Alice as I felt a strong mixture of hate, disgust and frustration roll of her. I was confused by her emotions and even more so because she was looking at Bella while feeling all of this. I looked back at Bella when she started to talk again.

"It's nice to meet everyone" She said looking over everybody, her eyes stopping briefly on Edward again and then resting on mine. Her eyes seemed to shift slightly and she blinked them quickly looking away "I must have started you all standing in the middle of the road like I was. I ran into a witch and she finxed me, I didn't take to the side effects too well"

"A witch?" Emmett exclaimed at the same time Carlisle asked "what is Finxed?"

"Yes, a witch. Someone whom practices magic" she answered Emmett "and finx, is a way to transport, I suppose you could say. To any destination almost instantly. It's not recommended that a non-magical being use it, as it takes a lot of energy and most pass put -like I had- while others have died"

"That sounds very dangerous" Esme said concerned.

"It was much safer than staying where I was" Bella answered looking down at the ground.

"Are you in some sort of trouble, dear?" Esme asked, Bella nodded still looking down

"I am, but I can handle it. I should have left when I first woke" she said looking up to Esme. I tried to get a read on her emotions, but nothing. It was like she didn't have any. But I knew that was impossible. I had never met anyone that just didn't have emotions at all. I looked over to Edward 'can you read her mind' I asked through my thoughts. He shook his head slightly so no one would notice 'Alice?' He shook his head again and smirked slightly, looks like someone is enjoying his 'sister' not being able to see what would happen next a bit too much.

"No, you can't leave if you're in trouble. We can help" Esme said worriedly.

"Oh no, I couldn't. It would be too dangerous for your family. I wouldn't want you to get hurt because of me" she objected. I thought I saw something flash in her eyes, but it was gone in a second making me think I imagined it.

"Esme is right. If you are in trouble, we will of course offer our assistance" Carlisle agreed wrapping an arm around Esme.

"It's very nice of you, but I couldn't possibly-" Bella started to object but Esme cut her off.

"Nonsense. I won't take no for an answer, now lets go see if we can find something for you to eat" Esme held out her hand to Bella and she looked down at it for a second before slipping out from under Peter's arm and taking Esme's hand.

Esme pulled her towards the house and just before they get inside she turned back to Peter and I could of sworn she winked at him.

**_Okay so first, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, follow, favourited or read this book, you're all awesome! and I know it's been a few days but I moved across the country, so I've been super busy and I know it's even shorter than the others, but Ill try to I update tonight or tomorrow . I know the 'present' chapters don't make sense, but they will soon! I'm only going to do present ones now, with a small piece of the past at the beginning. _**

**_Stay golden peeps xx_**


	7. Her Games

**_Peter POV (1865)_**

I knew as soon as I saw her with Maria that she would be important and that her gift would be like nothing the vampire world had ever seen. I didn't know how it would work yet,but I just knew it would be amazing when in action and that it had something to do with control. When she locked eyes with me after her shift was complete, it was as if the world had shifted. I saw things more clearer than any feeling I've ever had before. It was like I knew everything that was to come in the next few weeks and everything about her power. She would be perfect for the Major in every way, and although I didn't understand why I knew all of this, there had to be a reason.

The first fight we had was amazing, I'd never felt such a thrill while fighting before. They way she moved, the smiles she sent me as she preformed a move she knew I'd approve of. It was unnerving how much we seemed attuned to each other. I knew she wasn't my mate, that was obvious. So I didn't understand why we seemed to almost move together, each knowing what the other was about to do. It confused the hell out of me, but I didn't let it get to me.

When the new born was pushed into the middle of our fight I knew it was the perfect chance to test out her gift and when the energy from her gift went through my body I was in awe. She was going to be perfect. But there was something in the back of my mind, something that didn't seem right. As of this was all temporary and would soon come crashing down.

I only wished that I'd known, even slight what was going to happen, so I could have been able to help her, to have stopped it from destroying her.

**_Present time_**

The moment I felt Bella in my arms, I felt as though I could truly breathe again. I had missed my lil' Bell, but also knew why I had to stay away for so long. Her favourite past time wasn't one I enjoyed seeing, no matter how much I tried to make it seem otherwise. I knew that realistically I should have cut ties with her when I left Maria -or rather when Bella allowed me to leave Maria- but I knew that no matter how many lives she has ruined and destroyed with her twisted game, I could never let her go, because she would always mean more to me than my own life. Even Charlotte, my sweet mate would never compare to that of Bella. Our connection was still one that confused me, but anyone we happen to run into.

I let her go, a grin on my face and watched as Char pulled her into a hug, I saw as Bella's spine stiffened, only slight at the contact, but no one else noticed not even Char, but I knew what it was. Bella had only ever tolerated Charlotte for my benefit, because we were mates and knew I would be hurt if she were to ask me to send Char away. So even though she didn't understand why I would want anyone's company but her own, she never interfered with mine and Chars relationship. But that still didn't mean she like to be touched by Char, not that my mate ever noticed. The only affection Bella ever really accepted completely was mine.

I looked over to Jasper as Bella Pulled away from Char, seeing his confused face and my grin widened "To answer ya question Jazz, this is Bella" I looked on curiously as Bella turned toward Jasper and narrowed my eyes slightly as fake emotions danced across her eyes. I always hated how naturally she could show fake emotion at any given time and wondered if Jasper noticed there was no real emotions coming from her.

I sighed, slightly disappointed when Jasper seemed to buy her act easily, asked if he knew her. "No" she said, the lie rolling off her tongue with ease "of course not, Peter has told me about you"

"This won't end well, Bella" I heard Char whisper. I saw the slight stiffening of Bella's back again and cursed Char silently for her lack of self preservation.

"I don't know what you mean" she muttered, a slight edge to her words and slid in between them quickly

"She knows what she's doin', Char" I told her in a hard voice, the warning clear to only the three of us, knowing the other wouldn't detect the slight change of my voice. I threw my arms around them both and grinned again "I think introductions are in order. Bella, this is Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Alice and of course Jasper. Everyone, this is Bella"

I pointed everyone out as I said their name, ignoring the way her eyes settled on Edward for a second longer than everyone else. Though it seemed to go unnoticed by everyone but myself and Jasper. I knew there was more to the look than what I could see and my knower seemed to be telling me that he knew more of her real nature than he was letting on and made a note to ask Bella about it when we were alone.

"It's nice to meet everyone" She mumbled shyly and I saw her eyes go to Edwards again briefly, something seeming to pass between them and held back the irrational feeling of anger that rushed over me at the exchange, thankfully her eyes moved away from him quickly and stayed to Jasper, I could tell as she had a slight slip in control as her eyes shifted ever so slightly in colour, but she gained it back just as fast as she lost it and looked away from him "I must have started you all standing in the middle of the road like I was. I ran into a witch and she finxed me, I didn't take to the side effects too well"

"A witch?" Emmett's almost child like voice asked at the same time as Dr. Cullen questioned what a finxed was, I clenched my fist in anger at hearing how she had gotten here, she could of gotten herself killed.

"Yes, a witch. Someone whom practices magic" she explained slowly "and finx, is a way to transport, I suppose you could say. To any destination almost instantly. It's not recommended that a non-magical being use it, as it takes a lot of energy and most pass put -like I had- while others have died"

"That sounds very dangerous" Esme's motherly voice said in concern.

"It was much safer than staying where I was" Bella's voice had taken on an innocent quality to it while looking to her feet, one I knew she had only taken a few hours to master and shook my head.

"Are you in some sort of trouble, dear?" Esme questioned, getting more worried, if only she knew.

"I am, but I can handle it. I should have left when I first woke" she answered, looking back up.

"No, you can't leave if you're in trouble. We can help" Esme offered.

"Oh no, I couldn't. It would be too dangerous for your family. I wouldn't want you to get hurt because of me" she objected. But I knew there was no real conviction in her voice. This was what she wanted, the flash of satisfaction that briefly flashed her eyes just confirmed that this would be her newest game and all the people standing before me had just became pawns in.

"-will of course offer our assistance"

I heard the end of Carlisle's sentence and resisted the urge to sigh, I wasn't that fond of drinking from animals, but knew I'd have to for however long this game takes to end.

"It's very nice of you, but I couldn't possibly-" I heard Bella's half assed objection and rolled my eyes as Esme cut her off.

"Nonsense. I won't take no for an answer, now lets go see if we can find something for you to eat" Esme held out her hand to Bella and she looked at it for a second before taking it in her own and watched as they walked into the house, laughing as she turned back to wink at me, I wasn't condoning what she was doing at all, but I knew she would go ahead with it no matter what I say, so there was no use in going against her. She had helped us all more than she ever should have and we all owe her our lives, so I was not going to interfere in how she chose to reenter Jasper's life.

"We'll be staying as well, if you don't mind, Major" I told him while pulling Charlotte closer to me.

"Of course not, Peter and remember what I said about the Major thing" he answered raising one eyebrow.

I chucked lightly and grinned "yeah, about that. Ya'll will have ta get over it pretty quickly" he shook his head at me, but let it go and we started to talk about what we had been up to in the years we hadn't talked.

I didn't know why Bella was here, or why I felt the need to be here too. I knew only too well that if this was part of her new game there was next to nothing I could do to change her mind and it wouldn't be in anyone's best interest if I were to interfere with it. But I knew I had to be here, for what purpose I didn't know yet, though it was only a matter of time before she would reveal her true intentions to me.

**_I know I've said this before, but Im super sorry for it along so long to update, I promise once I get a new laptop I'll update more, thanks for reading xx _**


	8. Claiming Her

**_So I've updated again (Yay!)and its a super long one. I was hoping the last chapter would make the story more understandable. But maybe not. So maybe this one will. Excuse any spelling mistakes. _**

**The Major's POV (1878)**

I watched distractedly as Bella moved skilfully across the field, slowly bringing down New Borns as she went. She was alway so beautiful while she fought and I seemed to always find my eyes on her, making sure none of the enemies new Borns had a chance to bite into that still flawless skin, save the one bite that lay in between where her shoulder met her neck, My bite. The bite that brought her into this world of fire and blood.

I could feel myself kill the New Borns. Their screams in the back of my head as I discarded their bodies into one of several fires that raged in the field. And one by one they all fell and left in the wake stood myself, Bella, my second in command Peter and a dozen or so new Borns under my command. I had assumed Jonathan, the leader of the new born army we had just taken down was dead and it only took a second for my guard to come down and for him to grab her. His arm around her neck and a hand fisted her hair pulling it back and exposing her throat. I felt anger come alive within me and my mind go blank. What happen next I'll never know, I've asked, demanded, commanded and tortured to get the answers of what had happen next, but none of the fifteen vampires that were present would say a word about what I had done between seeing his hands on her and having mine replace them as I pushed myself deep inside of her. Not even Bella or Peter. That was the first time I had her, but it was by far the last.

She became more focused and never again did she let another vampire close enough to get their hands on her and she slowly broke down the walls I had put around myself. I felt myself fall in love with her and give myself completely over to her. It wasn't until almost five decades later when they took a turn for the worst. We had just got back from a fight, one we had of course won and Peter had been joking about how one of the enemy new Borns had been eye-fucking him the entire time they were fighting, when Maria came up to us, I had stood up straight as had Peter, but as always, Bella kept her relaxed position as Maria came up in front of her. Maria had been furious, I could feel it coming off her in waves and I had been confused as to why she was angry. But it all became clear when Maria had asked Bella how many she had let go this time. i had of course know Bella had a tendency to let those she thought of as innocents go instead of killing them, I had no idea how Maria had found out though as she never accompanied us to battle. When Bella casually answered with the number eight, Maria had backhanded her, I clenched my fist to stop myself from attacking my sire but took a step closer. Maria had noticed my movement and smiled at me, her next words sent a cold shiver through my body 'Punish her' I could only nod, trying to fight my sires command, but know it was next to useless. That was the first time I ever had to punish her.

She had said they shouldn't have to be killed for being dragged into this world by a monster. I hadn't cared about the hundreds she had let go over the years, even though Maria had been furious. I had cared about what she had said about them being dragged into the world by a monster. I had wondered for days if that was how she saw me, as a monster that dragged her into this world. I had let the thought consume me, I could feel myself start to not just lock away my humanity, but destroy it piece by piece. I watched more closely at how Bella and Peter interacted together, as if two pieces of one whole. I felt as I lost more and more of my humanity, until there was none left. I remember that last day more than any other. I remember Peter forcing me to go into my tent instead of heading towards the battle that was to take place. I remember finding Bella on the makeshift bed wrapped in nothing but a sheet, I remember taking her that one last time. Feeling her beneath me and her moans that filled the air. I remember feeling her take the last bit of humanity from me as we reached that ultimate high together and then, I just didn't feel at all.

There was an empty look in her eyes when we pulled away from one another as if she knew I had just lost the last piece of my humanity. I just looked back down at her, as if seeing through her. I shook my head and pulled on the first set of clothes I could find then turned and left without looking back.

I found time started to slip past me after that. Days blurred into months and months blurred into years. I fought and won hundreds of battles, and when the time came and the last fight that would bring this war to an end and make us the victors was almost upon us, I did the one thing that classes as unforgivable in our world.

"Jasper, my sweet" my back stiffened as Maria ran her fingers down my spine. Her words coming out in that too sweet Spanish accent of hers.

"Yes, Maria?" I asked my voice sounding bored even to my own ears.

"My patients is wearing thin with your little pet" she hissed at me, I just shrugged, uncaring.

"What would you like me to do? Her gift will be useful in this last fight" I reasoned.

"I'm so glad you asked" she came close to me, making sure not to touch too much of my body. She knew not to push the physical contact to far. I didn't even blink as she whispered in my ear, telling me what was needed to be done. I felt something flicker inside of me. Feeling as though it was trying to break free. I hesitated for a moment, unsure of the command I was just given. But after a few short seconds I nodded and sent one of the new Borns to retrieve Bella and take her to my tent. I spoke a few more words to Maria before making my way back to my tent.

She was sitting on my cot when I entered. When she looked at me, she seemed as though she wasn't really seeing me.

"You called for me?" There was a hint of question in her tone as I came to a stop in front of her.

"Yes, I did" I answered looking over her form "the battle is tomorrow and I wanna make sure ya'll are well prepared for it"

"I had been sparing with Peter when you called for me. I have trained for this. We won't lose" I could hear the doubt in her voice. Something I had never heard coming from her before. This would be the hardest we would ever fight and I knew we would not win with how we were. No matter how strong.

I pushed a hand through her hair, feeling that flicker inside of me again, stronger this time as if telling me to stop. I shook me head and bent down until my lips were in line with hers, only a breath away. She looked at me, almost sadly. As if she knew what I was about to do. I finally pushed my lips to her, demanding her affection and my actions became rushed. It was only seconds later that I had rid us both of our clothes, pushed her down on the cot and harshly pushed myself inside of her cold heat. Her nails dug into my shoulders as she tried to hold onto me while I continued to slam myself into her.

I could feel both myself and her as we both neared the peak of our pleasure and caught her eye, she held something in them. A knowing of sorts and then something I had never felt from her.

_Fear_

It was cold and it was hot. I felt as if I could finally breathe, but as the same time felt as if I were drowning. We both seemed to melt into one and then I bit down, exactly where I had when I changed her, claiming her in the worst way.

I thought she'd scream, I've heard only in rumours what claiming a vampire can do to their mind. Whispers of the burning, so much worse than that of the change. But she didn't make a sound, she just lay there, as if sleeping. Only sleeping.

Peter came into the room then and glanced over us both in what seemed to be disappointment "She ain't gonna wake up til' the battle. It's best if ya leave now" I nodded my head quickly, not wanting to be here any longer anyway.

That night passed faster than any other had before and I soon found myself standing in front an army of over a hundred new Borns staring at over two hundred new Borns facing me. I knew we were gonna loose this one and I could find it in myself to care. I motioned for everyone to get in position behind me, everyone following the command, but Peter. He just seemed to be waiting for somethink, a dark look in his eyes. I shook off his lack of interest, knowing he probably had his own reasons and braced myself for the first attack.

But it never came. And I finally realised what Peter was waiting for. Bella came out of the trees, walking right through the middle of the two army's grinning and holding a torch behind her. She dragged the torch across the ground, leaving a trail of fire in it's wake. A trail that now separated the two armies.

It was then that I noticed it. Right then when I realised I couldn't feel a single emotion coming from her. I knew what it was like when she used her gift to block them, but this was different. It was like she didn't have any to hide.

I watched her carefully as she stood next to the flames. She smiled wider then and set her eyes on the army we were to face. That was when the fist one stepped forward and every other vampire could do nothing but watch as the new born (a young male of about twenty) came up to the wall of fire and with a slight smile to Bella, walked into the flames. Then one by one they all did the same, walked up to the fire, smiled at Bella and walk willingly into the hot flames. All the while Bella just stood there staring, smiling as she watched them burn.

Her eyes turned to me as the last of the enemies New Borns walked into the fire and I felt that flicker again. Her eyes, that had always been red since her change were a pale, almost white silver, she blinked slowly as if not really seeing me, then she grinned and started to walk towards the open flame. My eyes flickered to Peter, to see him still calmly standing next to me, then flickered back to her as she stepped into the fire, it licked at her skin, but as I watched it didn't burn her skin as I expected, it seemed to dance around her. As if-

"She's controlling it" I heard one of the new Borns say in awe.

I turned sharply to Peter with barley contained anger "How long?" I demanded. He had to have know, he seemed unaffected by the anger in my voice and shrugged.

"Over two decades" came his answer.

"And neither of you thought to tell me that her gift had progressed?" I asked, trying to keep myself from attacking him.

"She doesn't like to use her power to control fire. It's too unstable" his voice sounded bored and that angered me even more.

"She seems to be doing fine right now" I pointed out. For some reason his next words send a cold rush down my spine.

"That's not Bella anymore"

**Jasper POV (Present time)**

It felt good to have my blood brother back, I hadn't spoken to him or Charlotte very much since joining the Cullens. I remembered very little of the years I spent fighting in the southern wars by his side, but having traveled with him for quite sometime after we had left the South I had always thought we were somewhat close, but as I watched him now, I realise that maybe I had never been as close as I though. Peter was always a cocky fucker and always up for a joke, but I could always feel something in the back of his emotions, a sadness I couldn't really grasp, a constant pain that always seemed to linger. Looking at him now though, seeing him interact with Bella, he finally seemed truly happy. As if that sadness he held had never even been there.

I was pretty confused by them both, and knew Carlisle was very curious as to how they knew each other and what exactly their relationship was. They seemed to almost move together when in close proximity to one another, each movement as if an unconscious reaction to the others shift. And it was strange how they both watched one another, always aware of where the other one was. I could of course tell from Peters emotions that they were not mates and I could also feel the emotions both he and Charlotte shared, though I was still unable to detect any emotion from Bella what's so ever -and I tried to not let that absence of her emotions get to me- they weren't mates. It just wasn't possible from the emotions I could get from Peter and Char.

I didn't understand why it mattered so much to me that they weren't, but I seemed to need to make sure. I kept feeling this tightening in my head and thought to myself that maybe vampires could in fact get headaches. I felt Alice sit down next to me and unconsciously moved slightly away from her, I didn't realise I had done it until I felt a high amount of annoyance come from her and glanced over to her confused. I had never gone as far as to move away from her, I of course don't like to be touched too much, but I had never gone as far as to move away from someone sitting next to me, especially Alice.

"You're ruining everything" Alice's high, child like voice suddenly shouted out "and it isn't fair!"

Everyone seemed pretty surprised by Alice's out burst, especially Bella as the our burst was directed at her. Alice didn't let anyone react though before getting up and leaving the room quickly. Bella, Peter and Edward seemed to have a silent conversation before he got up and followed Alice out.

"I didn't realise vampires could PMS" Emmett's loud voice sounded out through the silence, followed by the sound of Rosalie's hand connecting with the back of his head and Peters loud laugh.

I had to admit, I didn't realise they could either.

**_+++++So I tried to do a cram chapter. Probably put too much info in it. But hope you enjoyed it anyways, thanks for reading!++++_**


	9. Already Knew

**_Warning! This chapter contains sexually orientated scenes and murder. _**

**Edward POV (1927) **

I watched her from the shadows at first. Her movements captivating my attention as she hunted. I wanted to join her, but knew it was better to wait, she was more than capable of acquiring her target.

I had first noticed her while attending the theatre, she had bumped into me and apologised for the wine she had spilt on my shirt. Her rich chocolate and strawberry scent invading my senses. I had only spoken to her for a moment before realising I had not heard a single thought from her. I tried to focus on them, but they were completely blank, by the end of our encounter I had realised she must have been blocking me somehow. I followed her for sometime, keeping a safe distance away. But still her mind was silent. Her hair was a light chocolate brown that matched her eyes and a slim frame. She was beautiful, yes, not perfect, but enough so that if I hadn't been able to hear her steady heart beat I could have believed she was also a vampire.

It was hours after our meeting when I noticed her talking to a man whose thoughts were bordering on sinister and I stayed back as they parted ways, watching as the man pretended to go back into the theatre, but instead turned back out to follow the woman home. I stayed close enough so I could intervene in anything he may try to do. But far enough away so neither would spot me. I watched confused as she turned off the Main Street and into a empty side street and then down an alley. I was slightly sickened by the mans thoughts and let out a low growl.

I watched silently as the man pushed her against the alley wall and pinned her there. I was about to step in when the mans thoughts blanked and he was suddenly the one pushed against the wall and I could do nothing as she ginned and held up first his left hand slamming a knife into the middle of his palm, before doing the same to his right. Then I saw as she pulled out a third knife, this one longer and thicker than the others and pushed it through his stomach. I watched, almost mesmerised as she slipped one of her own fingers into her mouth, coating them in a layer of what I realised second later when she traced it around the blade and his skin began to heal, was in fact venom. The man had seemed as if he was in a daze, unable to scream out.

"Are you going to come out, or will you continue to hide in the shadows?" Her voice rang out clearly as she brought her eyes around to meet mine "I don't appreciate people following me" I took a step away from the wall and towards her.

"I'm sorry, I was just intrigued by you, I didn't realise you were a..." I let my voice trail off, looking her over, taking the still brown colour of her eyes and the flush of colour in her cheeks, as well as the steady beat of her heart.

"...A vampire?" She offered with a smirk.

"Right. I still don't really understand how you?" I gestured to her body, hoping she understood what I was trying to convey.

"Let's just say it's part of my power" she answered vaguely. I felt my eyes cloud over as her appearance changed. Her eyes turning from the deep chocolate brown to a beautiful crimson red, with only the hint of of silver swirling in them and her slim frame filling out into generous curves and her brown hair collecting a hint of red to it. If I though she hadn't been perfect before, I was now rethinking that and I wasn't prepared for the desire that rushed through.

"So, ya gonna join me sugar?" She asked, her voice changing with her looks into a sweet as honey southern accent. I nodded slowly as I walked over to her with careful steps "I'm Bella Swan, by the way" she said as I stopped next to her, her hand came up to my shoulder as she circled me, running it across my back.

"Edward Masen, ma'am" I managed to say in somewhat steady voice. I could feel her breathe on the back of my neck as she laughed lightly.

"I know" she admitted "I've been watchin' ya for quite some time" I thought back to our first encounter, remembering how she had she spilt her drink on me and realising she had done it on purpose, she knew I'd follower her here "are ya mad at me?" She didn't seem all that worried that I might be, and I just shook my head.

She was smiling when she stepped away from me and turned back to the man, that I had forgotten was pinned to the wall and wondered why he hadn't screamed yet. I realised as I looked him over that he had a glazed look in his eyes that cleared when Bella twisted the blade in his stomach slightly. She shredded his shirt from him in one quick movement, leaving his chest bare and pulled out another knife from a strap on her leg.

"Now, I would love to 'ear ya scream, but unfortunately we're too close ta human population for that, so I'm going ta have ta ask ya ta stay silent" without waiting another second she made a quick slice across his chest, blood spraying onto her face and chest. I watched confused as the man did in fact stay silent, even as she licked across the cut, sealing it. I had never seen a more alluring.

She turned back to me then and offered the knife. I went to take, but she shook her head and raised it closer to my lips. I caught on quickly and my tongue darted out to taste the blood that dripped from the blade. Her eyes darkened slightly as watched me and I smirked slightly. She shook her head, turning back again to the man. She repeated the process of cutting his chest and sealing the wound multiple times in different places until his chest was covered in scars, only leaving on long cut across his upper torso unhealed, all the while he didn't make one sound, not until she dropped the knife onto the floor and placed her own lips on his. Letting out a small moan in the back of his throat

When she pulled away his head slumped forward and his heart beat slow, but still there. A trail of blood leaking from his lips and his eyes had shut. Bella turned away from him, her eyes connecting with mine before she wrapped a hand around my neck and pulled her lips too mine, I could taste the blood on her lips as she kissed me and when she opened her mouth, I felt blood rush from her mouth into mine, savouring the taste of both her and the blood as I pushed her against the wall tearing part of her dress down the front in the process, exposing her naked torso to me. I reached across blindly to wear I knew the only unhealed cut to be on the man pinned to the wall next us was. I dug my fingers into the cut, collecting blood on them before bringing my hand down and smearing the blood across her breasts and stomach. Pulling my lips away from hers so I could lick it from her skin, her hands threaded in my hair and held me in place as I pulled her nipple into my mouth. I could feel my desire for her grow as her low moans reached my ears.

I pushed her dress up to her hips with some difficulty, and pulled away to connect our lips again before grabbing her thighs and wrapping her legs around my waist. It proved easy to tear her under garments and push my pants down slightly over my hips so I could push myself into her centre. Both mine and her moans muffled by our kiss. I found myself close to the edge only minutes later and broke the kiss, to reach over and pull the knife from the hand closest to us out, moving over slightly to bring his arm between us, while still keeping up my thrusts into her.

She caught onto my thoughts quickly and mumbled "I knew you'd be perfect" I didn't have time to question what she said as I felt myself on the edge of completion, and we both bit into the arm between us, draining the human of the last of his blood.

**Edward POV (Present time)**

I watched her silently. Not quite believing she was here, I had only seen her once after deciding to go back to Carlisle and my original diet of animal blood. I had to admit that I missed her, but I knew it had been best to cut the ties that linked us together. There was just too much temptation. Both from her and the diet she had, even now I found it hard to keep my thoughts and emotions in check. I knew I slipped up a few times with the emotions, but Jasper didn't seem suspicious yet. I just didn't know how much longer I could keep that indifferent facade up.

**_This was pretty much just a filler and a little insight into how Edward and Bella know each other. A special thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, you guys are awesome and also thanks to everyone who read, followed or favourited this story. Stay golden xx_**


	10. And The First One Fell

Time passed quite quickly after Bella arrived, as it often did for vampires. Hours turned to days, days to weeks, weeks faded into months and months to years, but when time passes so fast you miss the details of it all, a small glance between secret lovers, a whispered lie, a deceiving touch. You can miss so much when not looking at the detail. It was easy to bring them down.

Rosalie was the first to fall, although she was the strongest of them all, her link to the family was weak, she still held resentment towards Carlisle for changing her, the only reason she stayed was for Emmett and Emmett only stayed for the company. It only too easy to separate her from the rest.

**Rosalie** **POV**

I was sitting by the fire place when Bella sat down next to me. I turned and smiled at her before looking back at the flames.

"Rosalie, could I ask you about something?" I heard her quiet voice. I turned back to her and nodded. "if you knew something, something that might her somebody if you told them, but you thought it was important that they know. Would you tell them?"

I was confused about what she was talking about, but answered anyway "I think if it's something important, not matter how much it might hurt" she sighed looking down, as if she was afraid that's how I would answer and I felt my stomach drop "Bella?"

"I'm sorry Rosalie, I saw Emmett, he was talking to Alice. He, he said he didn't know how much longer he could stay, that the resentment of you changing him, was becoming too much. But he thought you might stop him from leaving and from.. Being with Alice. He said you might use compulsion as his sire" I could feel the venom in my eyes that would never fall. I had never thought Emmett could feel the same way about me as I felt for Carlisle.

"Wait, from being with Alice?" I felt dread creep up my spine, it wasn't possible.

"They kissed Rosalie, I think he meant romantically" she admitted, I pulled my lips between my teeth and nodded my head "I'm so sorry" I waved my hand closing my eyes.

"It's not your fault, I'm glad you told me" that was when the door opened and Emmett stepped in. I looked up at him, with venom still in my eyes. I saw worry in his eyes and he opened his mouth to say something, but he paused for a minute, his eyes glazing over just a bit and he sighed instead.

"So, you know?" he asked casually and I felt my heart sink deeper as I nodded "I know as my sire, you can orderme away from Alice, but I am asking you to please not. I love her" I shook my head sadly, willing all this to go away, for everything to go back to how it was yesterday.

"I would never keep you from what you really want" I whispered quietly, my mind made up as to what happens nex. I saw emotions flicker in his eyes and felt Bella shift next to me "but, I can't stay and watch you be happy with another" I continued. I turned to look at Bella, she was staring intently at Emmett with a weird look in her eye "tell everyone I'm sorry, but I need to go" I said to Bella. Her eyes focused on my and she nodded sadly.

I stood up and walked to Emmett, kissing his cheek "I love you" I whispered against his skin, I turned around to leave and felt him grab my arm.

"Rosie" he chocked out. His eyes flashing again, he closed his eyes tightly and ran his fee hand over his face before letting go "I'm sorry, good bye" I nodded and in seconds was out of the house and in my car pulling away, I glanced back through the rear view mirror to see Emmett standing by the window of our room a strange look in his eyes. I turned my eyes back to the road and let out a shaky breath. Trying to figure out where I was going now.

**A/N **

**Didn't really like this chapter, dont even know if I should continue the story. Sorry it took so long to up date. Anyways, stay golden peeps**


	11. All In A Days Work

**Domino Effect**

Emmett was the next to fall, once he found out Rosalie was gone, it was only a matter of time before he left too.

_**Em POV**_ - _09:37 AM (Half an hour before Bella talked to Rosalie)_

Tap, tap, click, tap, swich, click, click "Em?" I paused the game I was playing and looked up at Alice standing in the doorway "Mm?" I grunted out, she was sitting next to me in the next second and her lips were against mine. I sat there frozen until she pulled back and ran from the room. I shook off my shock quickly though '_Shit, I have to talk to Rose_' I thought to myself, but didn't get up yet, trying to figure out what exactly happened first. I stared at my frozen game for a minute, feeling a strong ache in my chest for a second before it was gone a low murmur of 'Rosie' falling out on my mouth and I kept staring at the screen "Emmett?" I glanced over at Carlisle, who I hadn't noticed step into the room "are you alright?" he asked, I nodded slowly, glancing up at the clock, 10:47, was I really sitting here that long "I need to talk to, Rose" I mumbled standing up.

"She's gone" both Carlisle and I turned to Bella's voice, she was staring at me sadly.

"What do you mean, gone?" I asked, a bad feeling in my stomach.

"She saw you and Alice kiss" she mumbled lowly, a slight angry tone to her voice. I shook my head quickly.

"It wasn't like that, Alice kissed me!" I jumped up quickly "I need to find her" I rushed out, "I cant loose her"

"She said she was going to Denali? I think" Bella offered. I nodded quickly, though I didn't understand why she would go there, she didn't get along with Irena or Tanya.

"I'll tell the rest of the family" Carlisle assured.

"Just bring her back" Bella added.

"I will, thanks Bells" I said giving her a quick hug before running out of the house and in my car. I had to find her.

**_THE DOCTOR'S DOWNFALL_**

Esme was the next to fall, but why she did is unimportant, it's Carlisle's fall that was the most interesting of them all.

_**C POV**_

I smiled sadly at Bella and went in search of Esme, I looked outside first, as she had been doing gardening just an hour before, but was unable to find her, so traveled back inside to searvh her out there, I looked in all the downstairs rooms in the house, before deciding she must have gone out, though she normally would have told me before doing so. I shook my head and headed upstairs to my office. I opened the door, only slightly surprise to see Bella laying on the couch inside.

"Bella, what can I do for you?" I asked closing the door amd sitting behind my desk across from her, rearranging the papers scattered on it.

"You could leave" I glanced up, startled by her tone of voice and her request. I chuckled uneasily.

"Odd request, as this is my office after all" I murmured lowly.

"Tsk, tsk, Carlisle. You can stop being so polite, we both know how you really are. Don't we?" she mocked, her voice sounding dead to me.

"I don't know what you mean" I answered smoothly.

"You'd do well to stop lying to me, Carlisle. Would want anything to happen to your sweet little Esme" my eyes snapped to hers and she smirked. I slammed my hands down on the table and stod quickly.

"If you've harmed her" I warned.

"And there's that temper" she said grinning now "but, don't worry, I haven't harmed Esme" she went on "she left on her own accord. I just gave her a nudge it the right direction. Opened her eyes to see the monster you really are" I sank back into my chair as if forced back into it.

"You see, Carlisle. When I first came to your coven, I was running from someone, if you don't recall. That

someone being the Volturi. Though before I ran from them, I had spent quite a lot of time with them and they had a few interesting stories to share about you" my mind froze and I felt dread chreep down my spine.

"That was a long time ago" I said, resting my elbows on the desk and letting my head fall onto my hands.

"Esme didn't seem to think so" I heard her voice from closer now. I looked up to see her sitting on the edge of my desk.

"I'm not the same man as I was when I was with The Kings" I defended myself.

"I like you, doc. Thats why I'm telling you, that you need to go. There is nothing left for you here, Esme is gone. She's not coming back and when Edward finds out what you did. He will never forgive you, you will lose everything and its best if you go now" I shook my head slowly.

"He'll look into my mind and see that I had to do what I did" I argued.

"We both know he won't" she said, I knew she was right. What I did was unforgivable.

"Where would I go?" I asked uselessly.

"You will go to back to Aro. He will welcome you back willingly" she told me softly. I found myself nodded.

"I'll leave" I agreed with a nodded "I need to pack" I muttered standing up, but Bella shook her head.

"No, Edward id due back in 10 minutes. You need to go now, its all replaceable. I can send Aro the important things" she convinced, I nodded again. Most of it was infact replaceable. I felt for my car keys in my pocket and grabbed my briefcase off the desk "Goodbye, Carlisle"

I nodded "Goodbye, Isabella" I muttered heading downstairs and into the garage. I quickly got into my car, throwing my briefcase into the passenger seat and backing out. _I guess this is for the best,_ was my last thought before I drove away from the house.

_**Short, I know. But its only been a day since my last update, I'm still not so sure about continuing, its not coming out right. Stay Golden Though Peeps xx**_


	12. And Then There Was One

The world we live in, isnt always perfect, it is far from it most of the time in fact, but for some, it has its moments and those who do get to see the perfection in this imperfect world know only too well that, that kind of perfection is only achievable through great sacrifice and perfection will never last forever.

**P POV **- **_2 Months after D-Day_**

I watched as the Cullen family fell before my eyes, I did not help them, nor did I help Bella. This was her game, I knew Bella was growing bored of it though, it had been too easy for her and she'd soon want a new game. I didn't known why she had taken so long, I felt like something else was going on. Something more than her just wanting to play. I thought it was perhaps the sexual relationship she had formed with Edward at first, but her eyes said it was not the reason. I felt this all was coming to an end soon though.

"I'm telling you, Jasper, it was Bella, she's torn this family apart" I followed the voice of Alice until I could see her, Jasper and Edward standing around the kitchen island. The last of the Cullen clan, safe Edward, though the others didn't know it yet, Edward had already fallen victim to Bella's charn and will turn his back of the rest without a coherent thought.

"Don't be ridiculous, Alice. Bella hasn't done anything, if anything, it is you that is tearing our coven apart" Edward said calmly "I've heard your thoughts, you're jealous of Bella, a natural feeling when she claims the heart of the man you love" I smirked at his words. They were true of course and I had no doubt they were a direct quote from Bella, but they did not mean the same thing to each 'sibling'

Bella has made Edward think Alice is in love with him, and that's why she's trying to frame Bella, out of jealousy because Alice can see what they have together. It was almost laughable at how obvious it is.

Yet Alice thought he meant because Jasper, the man she had wanted to claim as her mate, obviously had feelings for Bella, that she had been trying to get rid of Bella and Jasper was just confused.

"Fine" Alice finally spat out "but when you finally realise she's to blame for this, you'll be just as much at fault as she is" she gave one last look at Jasper, shook her head and ran out of the house.

One more down, two to go. I didnt know how I would react when it came to Jaspers turn, he was like a brother to me. Could I really watch her bring him down?

**And Then There Was One**

A lot of people would think it was a blessing to be able to see into the minds of others, to know their every thought. Edward knew better though, knew how it felt to drown in another's thoughts. To have their mind consume your own. His ability was his greatest strength, but also his greatest weakness.

**E POV -_ Two Days After Alice Left _**

I knew he had feelings for her, I could see it in his thoughts, but I never thought he'd act upon them, they seemed innocent enough and I knew Bella could handle herself, though she refused to drop her human facade, saying she was still in danger. So I didn't worry about it, not until something had already happen.

_**Half An Hour Earlier **_

I was slightly startled when Bella slammed my bedroom door open in tears and was quick to bring her into my arms "What's wrong, love?"

"It was Jasper" she finally whispered "he just, attacked me. I didn't known what to do, he was using his gift and I just couldn't move" I held her as she cried, feeling anger swell inside me.

"I'll kill him" I spat out, but I felt her shake her head.

"No, you're not a killer anymore Edward" she said pulling back and placing her hands on either side of my face "We should leave, go away for a while. Nothing is left for us here, they're all gone"

I sighed and leaned forward to press my lips to hers, I didn't want to leave. It would make me feel as if I was giving up on my family, but I knew Bella was right, none of them were even here anymore. There was non of my family left to have faith in.

"Where will we go?" I asked with a crooked smile. She gave me a small one back.

"I was thinking France" she said shyly and I grinned.

"Sounds Perfect" I agreed.

"We'll have to leave separately though, I don't know if the Volturi are still looking for me. I can concealed myself, but not you. It'll be better if we meet there" I nodded, having come to a similar concealed, no matter how much I didn't want to.

"Okay, I'll get everything sorted out within the hour" I promise. Maybe it was for the best, I still felt uneasy about giving up on my family, but I had to. For Bella

**Okay, I know again, it's short. My favourite part is coming up though. So stay with me a little longer and stay golden peeps xx**


	13. A Life Time Ago

In my life I have done many things I am not proud of. Killed many people that were innocent just to satisfy my thurst. But the one thing I was most ashamed of I didn't even remember. For the one I had wronged the mosthad taken all those memories from me. Even after the pain I caused them, even after all the times I hurt them, they still saved my life. I always felt a quilt inside of me though, never knowing why it waas there or how to ease it. Just a constant reminder of what I had done, even if I could not even remember doing it.

_**A Life Time Ago**_

I wiped the blood from my lips as I walked into the house, the emptiness surrounding me instantly, almost as if it were trying to suffocate me. I sensed out for emotions, but found none. Where was Edward? Or Charlotte and Peter?

"Gone. They all are now" Bella's voice started me slightly and I turned to her.

"Bella, sorry, I didn't notice you there" I looked her over in confusion. Why couldn't I hear her heart beat? She was leaning againt the staircase railing at the bottom. She looked... different. More like a stone statue, or more like a vampire. I couldn't hear her heart beat because she no longer had one.

But that was impossible, I only saw hert his morning. The change couldn't have been that quick "You're a-"

"Vampire?" She finished cutting me off " Yes I am, don't worry you're not going crazy, I've been a vampire for a long time now. Almost as long as you"

I shook my head in disbelief and looked her over in confusion. "How...?"

"I have a rather special gift. That's all you need to know" she took a step towards me and I stiffened slightly "Don't look so worried Jasper" she whispered in me ear, suddenly standing behind me. A shiver ran down my spine when her lips touched my lips.

"You have nothing left. They have abandoned you. Left you because of their own selfishness. But I stayed. I am still here" her hands felt like fire as they slid down my chest. Her lips burning as they kissed my throat.

"One last time, for old times sake. I believe is what the humans say" she whispered. I fell my control snap like a twig and I have her pinned to the door behind me in seconds, my lips over hers and my hips rock into hers.

Her legs came around my hips and I pushed off the wall, using vampire speed to find a bed and push her onto it, covering her body with mine. I felt the majors cage shake as he tried to get out. I wouldn't allow him to be free though, I wouldn't let him hurt Bella.

I ripped off her clothes, my following close behind them, I take in the sight of her naked body, and something flickers in my mind of another time another place, but her familiar beautiful body, wrapped only in a sheet.

My thoughts jumbled as I was suddenly on my back with her hovering above me, her eyes looked like black fire as she stared down at me, her intentions clear in her eyes.

But my control slips and The Major rolls her back onto the bed instead and pins her arms to the bed, my name tumbles from your lips as I thrust forward, connecting us in a way that I have not been connected in, in a long time.

Our actions become rushed as I speed up, trusting into her harder before spinning us so she is above me, her legs on either side of mine. Her hips shifted quickly and I throw my head back, my hands gripping onto het thighs to keep her anchored.

I shift under you, my hand against your back keeping you steady as I wrap my lips around her nipple sucking it into my mouth, my name slips from her lips again when I thrust my hips up faster and I slip my free hand between us rubbing her clit roughly.

I could feel myself tensing slightly when she shifts her hips in a circular motion while sliding down on top of me before we both reach our peak and collapse onto the bed.

I feel her slide off me, wanting to stop her, but seeming not to have enough energy to even open my eye. I hear her stand from the bed and her lips touched my ear as she leaned over to whisper two words in my ear, I shot up, suddenly regaining energy, but she was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Super short, but I uupdated! I'll try to update again soon xx<em>**


End file.
